


Scorpion Passion

by SapphicaWrites



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adorable Scorpia (She-Ra), Bottom Scorpia (She-Ra), Canon, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Cute, Dildos, F/F, First Time, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Scorpia says fuck, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Smut, Top Catra (She-Ra), love sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Scorpia and Catra are alone in their room one night, kissing passionately. Then... Catra makes a suggestion. (Scorptra, Canon, Smut)
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Scorpion Passion

Second chances were hard to come by for Catra. Because of all the pain and suffering she'd caused, she knew people weren't eager to trust her, even though she had since reformed.

But a second chance from Scorpia... was something Catra had always treasured. This time, she was going to do right by her and give her the love she deserved. Scorpia was a pure, innocent soul.

One night, the two of them were kissing in their bedroom, Catra loving being held in Scorpia's loving embrace. She was so much larger and bulkier, yet she was so gentle and soft with her, her pincer gently threading through her hair.

"Mmmm..." Catra sighed, feeling her lips pressed to Scorpia's. Her fur-covered lips brushed against those of her girlfriend, making her giggle adorably as they kissed sweetly.

Scorpia pulled away, grinning at her. She stared into Catra's eyes, full of pure unconditional love. Catra felt the whole world stop still as she and Scorpia shared this perfect moment with one another.

"I love you, Catra," Scorpia whispered dreamily.

As they were so close, Catra blushed as she found herself pressed against Scorpia's beautiful breasts. She felt a warm... beautiful sensation start to build inside of her. Was now the right time? She did want to please Scorpia in that manner... but she didn't know if it was too soon.

"Hey... so..." Catra wondered, playing with her hair. "Scorpia... do you want to?"

"Yes?" Scorpia wondered, her voice innocent and sweet.

Catra turned redder. It felt a little weird to ask this question, but it was something every couple probably discussed at one point. "Ummm... do you wanna have sex?"

The Arachne gasped, covering her mouth shyly with her claws. "You... you want to have sex with me?"

Her girlfriend nodded. "I mean... you're gorgeous and I'd love to fuck you but... I'm just worried now might not be the right time."

"No... we can do it," Scorpia stated, reaching over and holding Catra's hand. "I've been wanting this for a while actually... but I've never really been able to touch myself properly since... you know... no real fingers."

"O-Okay," Catra said nervously. She then got herself undressed, blushing as she revealed her naked, fur-covered body to Scorpia. Every inch of her was fuzzy and furry. Scorpia had seen her nude before and she loved how cuddly she was.

Scorpia snuggled over to her, feeling her soft fur. She smiled, as Catra purred.

"I love how every inch of you is covered in fur," Scorpia whispered into Catra's ear as she held her.

Catra blushed, watching as Scorpia got naked, lying down on the bed. She was gorgeous when she was in the nude as well. Beautiful muscular curves and shapely hips.

The muscular woman parted her legs, revealing her beautiful folds to Catra. They... they were everything Catra had dreamed of. Moist, wet and inviting to her, Scorpia's loving gaze beckoning Catra to touch her.

She climbed atop Scorpia, looking down at her. It was like she had scaled a great mountain. If she was honest, it felt like Scorpia had grown larger, her breasts especially now that they were free of her bra.

"Wow... I think you get bigger when you're naked."

Scorpia laughed. "No, no, still the same size."

Catra blushed as she straddled Scorpia, wondering if she was doing this right. She wanted to please Scorpia, to make her happy, but as she looked into Scorpia's innocent face, she didn't know if she could do it.

Could she really do such lewd behaviour with such a pure, wonderful cinnamon roll? Whose thoughts mainly consisted of cuddles, cupcakes and pretty dresses?

"Something wrong, wildcat?" Scorpia asked.

Catra looked away shyly. "I... I don't know if I can do this."

Scorpia giggled.

"I'm serious," Catra insisted. "You're just so cute and I... I don't wanna hurt you or something."

Softly, Scorpia stroked Catra's cheek with her claw, smiling. "You're not gonna hurt me, babe. I want this. I want you to take my virginity and make me the happiest princess in the world."

Melting from the touch, Catra blinked. "You... want me to do my best?"

"I always want you to do your best," Scorpia replied, grinning.

Feeling a little more confident, Catra soon got down and slowly began to eat Scorpia out. She purred as she got to it, her tongue pressing against her lover's moist folds. The scent was also amazing as well.

Whimpering, Scorpia sat and watched as Catra tasted her beautifully. She was delighted, not only because she was finally getting eaten, but by the fact Catra was definitely enjoying it too.

As Scorpia arched forward, her big hips squished Catra's head a little.

"Hey!" Catra exclaimed.

"Ooop, sorry."

Growling, Catra increased the pleasure, sliding her tongue deeper into Scorpia's wetness, tasting the buff woman's gorgeous folds. She closed her eyes, embracing the perfect taste and scent.

Scorpia moaned more, watching as Catra kept eating her out. Truthfully, she'd had many dreams about Catra doing this, but she'd been too shy to admit. Now those dreams were finally a reality.

Growling lowly, Catra kept eating, sliding her finger into Scorpia. She was very careful to make sure her claw was retracted. The last thing she wanted was to hurt the woman she loved.

Her girlfriend clearly loved that, writhing from the added pleasure, gasping. Her hips arched forward into Catra's face, giving her more of her folds to please.

"Oh yeah... add another finger!"

Smirking, Catra knew whatever her girlfriend wanted she would get. She did as Scorpia wanted, fingering her with two fingers. As her fingers kept pleasing Scorpia, she grinned up at her. She felt so much more confident now.

"I want to thank you, baby," Catra purred. "For letting me make you feel this good."

"Oh please don't stop!"

Catra didn't intend to. She got down, resuming her eating of Scorpia. Her lover kept moaning louder as Catra could feel she was getting closer and closer to her breaking point.

"Oh gosh!" Scorpia wailed, moaning in delight, but still refusing to curse. She refused to. Her mothers had always taught her it was something that she should never do. But it was getting harder and harder now to resist the urge.

Sliding her tongue in deeper, Catra was determined to make Scorpia come for her. She wanted her first orgasm to be the most magical sensation she'd ever felt, even better than their first kiss.

Growing wetter, Scorpia felt the wave inside of her begin to rise. Her cheeks grew redder with blush. She'd heard that this was supposed to feel good, but the feeling building inside of her, her oncoming climax... felt amazing.

"Uhhh... Wildcat? I think I'm getting close..."

Ignoring her, Catra just kept eating, until she heard the sound she'd been waiting for. The sound she'd been waiting to hear since she'd started. Scorpia's beautiful moans as her wave crested and she came heavenly.

"OH FUCK!"

As Catra lapped up the juice as they gushed out of her girlfriend, she grinned at Scorpia, who was extremely embarrassed. Catra was very pleased. She'd actually made her swear.

"What language!" Catra teased. "Was that... the first time you ever said fuck?"

Scorpia nodded, blushing. "Wow... I didn't think sex would make me do that. My moms... Wow, they'd be so mad at me."

Moving in closer, Catra kissed her. "You're fucking adorable."

"And you're... You're words I can't even think of right now," Scorpia panted. "Oh gosh... I loved that so much."

"Want more?"

There was a pause, before Scorpia nodded excitedly. "Yes! But I want a bigger... you know." She blushed, too shy to finish her sentence.

Catra smirked, knowing exactly what to do. "Oh... I think I know just the thing. Wait here one second, baby."

She nipped out of the room for a few minutes, Scorpia wondering where Catra was off to. When she came back, Catra was holding... a double-ended dildo? Scorpia's eyes widened.

"W-where did you get that?" Scorpia wondered.

Catra chuckled. "This is what Adora and Sparkles use. They... didn't mind us borrowing it."

"Oh... that's nice of them," Scorpia admitted, flushing redder.

"And you know the best part? It's got two ends. So as I'm fucking you, I'm having some fun too."

"Well... don't just stand there smirking. Get it inside me!"

Catra saluted. "Yes Ma'am!"

She straddled Scorpia again, gently sliding the dildo into herself. It was a familiar feeling, reminding her of the vibrator she'd had Entrapta make for her back in the fright zone. As the member entered her, Catra moaned.

Then, gently, she positioned herself so that the member the entered Scorpia, filling up her opening. She watched as Scorpia moaned in delight as it entered her divine opening.

"Woah!" Scorpia gasped.

Docked in place, Catra began, sliding her new member in and out, pleasuring herself and the woman she loved. She groaned at the size of the length. Was this meant for Adora's She-Ra form?

In any case, Scorpia was loving it. The size was sending such pleasing feelings around her folds. She whimpered with elation, holding Catra with her claws. She loved being a princess and now she was being pounded like one.

Aggressively, Catra grunted as she shoved the strapon into Scorpia, feeling the taller woman wrap her legs around her waist. She growled as she grabbed onto Scorpia, slightly scratching her.

"Oh... Oh, fuck!" Scorpia cried out. Catra had to admit, Scorpia's cursing was very adorable. It made want to make the woman come even more. She also didn't seem to mind being scratched during this.

She kept riding her harder and faster, eager to finish Scorpia again and climax herself as well. God, it has been so long since she had allowed herself the chance to touch herself, to give in to her lustful desires.

Scorpia whined, biting her lip in a cute manner. She was shaking in anticipation of her second coming. Her first time with Catra had been everything she could have dreamed of. She hoped she could return the favour soon.

"Yes... Catra keep going!"

"I'm not gonna stop!"

Sweat beaded down Catra's brow, feeling the length inside of herself and Scorpia. She was getting closer. The sight of Scorpia moaning, her large breasts bouncing with every hard thrust. It had turned her on greatly.

Growling, Catra pumped harder, watching Scorpia wail.

"Catra... fuck I'm gonna come again!"

"Me... tooooo!" Catra wailed. She felt her wave on the edge, trying to hold it inside just a little longer.

But she couldn't and soon, both she and Scorpia came happily, their orgasms happening at almost the same moment. Catra grunted, feeling the juices gush around the member.

Taking the dildo out of herself and Scorpia, Catra flopped onto her lover's stomach, panting. All her strength was gone, but she was happy, happy to have finally given Scorpia her first time.

"Wildcat... you're amazing..." Scorpia sighed.

"Really?... did I do good?"

Scorpia pulled Catra up to her face and kissed her softly. "Of course, you silly goose."

Catra pouted. "I'm a cat, not a goose."

"You're cute either way, my little goose."

Catra giggled, feeling herself getting cuddled next to Scorpia, feeling warm as Scorpia covered them both in the blanket. As Scorpia cuddled her, Catra fell asleep in her arms, knowing her girlfriend was very grateful.

xXx

**Author's Note:** Okay, Scorpia is fucking adorable to write even during sex xD. Enjoy this little smutty offering of mine. One more fic to go and then the Scorptra bomb will be over.


End file.
